Birthday Party
by Danybel
Summary: Near siempre deseó una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero se da cuenta que no siempre lo que se recibe es lo que se quiere. Regalo para una amiga.


**Buenas!!**

**Esta vez vengo con algo especial para una persona súper especial: El regalo de cumpleaños de Lav. **

**Lav te deseo lo mejor del mundo y que te diviertas muchísimo en tu día. **

**Para todos los que lean: Este fic se me ocurrió hace tiempo, mientras pensaba que regalarle a Lav y no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza. Espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note no me pertenece y nunca será mío.**

_**Birthday Party**_

Yo siempre me pregunté como sería tener una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y el pensamiento siempre desaparecía cuando recordaba la base de la fiesta en si: amigos. La única razón por la cual nunca he tenido una. No tengo nada que se pueda llamar "amigo". En ocho días es mi cumpleaños número 16 y quiero que algo especial pase.

Pido demasiado ¿Verdad?

Hace poco estaba pensando en lo complicado que sería hacer una fiesta y en lo extraño que sería cuando le diga a Rester y los otros. Así que ya he desechado la idea. No puedo hacer una fiesta; eso es seguro. Aparte, luego de meditarlo mientras jugaba, mientras armaba una ciudad nueva para mi armada de figurines con LEGO… Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que cambiarle las ventanas y parte del techo, los colores no combinan y el espacio en si es muy pequeño; los habitantes estarán apretados cuando se muden.

"Gevanni" El susodicho aparece frente a mi, con los lentes de sol puestos "Necesito que me compres ocho docenas de LEGO blanco, ocho de LEGO rojo, cuatro de LEGO negro y cinco de azul."

"Volveré lo mas rápido que pueda." Y sin decir mas nada se fue. A veces me gustaría que hablara un poco mas, sería menos solitario el estar aquí.

Luego de meditarlo por un buen rato, no quiero que los miembros del SPK sepan mi cumpleaños –o mi edad- ya que me podría hacer perder su confianza en mi. De verdad, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio seguiría las ordenes y los pedidos de un adolescente de dieciséis años (por mas inteligente que sea)? Yo se que ellos piensan que ahora tengo 19.

Maldita la hora en la que me volví tan buen mentiroso.

"Rester." No tengo ni que alzar la voz para que todos los miembros me oigan.

Rester aparece unos segundos después, sorbiendo de una taza de café –la cual hace que toda mi habitación huela al dichosos líquido- y con una barra de chocolate en la mano.

"Tengo hambre." Okay, esto no era lo que le iba a decir, pero el me antojó la comida. "Tráeme una hamburguesa de pescado sin queso, con extra mayonesa y unos pocos pepinillos. Y tráeme también una malteada de fresa sin azúcar y una torta de queso de postre."

"¿No quiere algo para tomar con el postre?"

"No."

Rester salió y yo, que me había olvidad por completo de que quería hablar con el, me quede mirando el techo.

El estante de los rompecabezas esta afuera.

De verdad no me quiero parar.

Y no voy a llamar a Halle.

Que aburrido es el estar completamente solo.

Al menos en Wammy's tenía con quien estar. Pein y Sound siempre estaban cerca, pidiéndome mis juguetes, prestándome los suyos. Y aunque no hablábamos me sentía a gusto estando con ellos, porque no estaba solo. Mello, el cual solo peleaba conmigo, y, cuando no estaba su mejor amigo cerca, me sonreía y me daba chocolate. El niño mas orgulloso y necio que he conocido en toda mi corta vida. Matt, el cual siempre me buscaba conversación, estando o no con Mello.

Los extraño.

Pero no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado. Ahora tengo que ser cuidadoso con todo lo que hago. Ahora tengo que dejar de buscar excusas para jugar. Ahora tengo que ser serio, dispuesto a todo, listo para ganar. Ahora soy L.

Me pregunto si L alguna ves se sintió solo.

"Near." Es la voz de Rester. Me sorprende pero solo me volteo, mirándolo desde el piso, y notando la comida en sus manos.

Asiento y este la coloca junto a mi, retirándose y volviendo momentos después con la bebida y el postre.

"Cuando termine vengo por los platos." Y sin decir mas se fue.

La hamburguesa de este día fue la mejor que me he comido en mucho tiempo.

"Near," Estaba a punto de morder mi hamburguesa por tercera vez cuando Halle entró "Encontramos señales del paradero de Mello."

"¿Dónde?" no me levanté ni nada, solo seguí comiendo. Creo que es por eso que no tengo amigos, mi actitud.

"Aquí mismo, en USA, en Los Ángeles."

De repente escuché algo. Música. Creo que se llama Simple Plan… Canadienses. Así que Mello está aquí. Creí que sería mas difícil encontrarlo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Umm…" Halle se tardó mas de lo normal en contestarme. "Es parte de una mafia." E ahí la razón.

No pude decir nada. No se me ocurrió que decir siquiera. Mello se había vuelto parte de la mafia para encontrar a Kira. Los maleantes y asesinos se conocen entre si. En realidad, me parece el mejor plan de todos.

"¿Cómo lo encontraron?"

"Fue por pura casualidad" Eso si me llamó la atención. Levanté la vista, observando como ella solo miraba alrededor. "Estábamos rastreando a un asesino, Glen Humphreys, y habíamos colocado micrófonos ocultos en una maleta de dinero que se le entregó a cambio de un rehén hace dos días. Gevanni ha conseguido la cinta que se grabó ese día. Y su nombre se escucha en ésta."

"Déjenme oír la cinta." La mujer regresó momentos después, con una toca cintas (cosa que me pareció súper vieja y nada entretenida) y la cinta. Luego de empezar a escucharla, no pude evitar pararla luego de cierto tiempo. Su voz. "Ese es Mello."

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Han sido mas de 4 años que lo has visto u oído."

"Cuando oyes una voz por tantos años se queda grabada en la memoria."

"¿Qué hacemos al respecto?"

"Nada."

"De… de acuerdo." Su voz había temblado.

Estoy seguro que muchas maldiciones pasaron por su cabeza en esos instantes. Pero no me importó. Lo único que quería saber era si estaba bien o no, no quería verlo. Aunque… decirle a los miembros del SPK que me dijeran si sabían algo de el no significaba que lo buscaran con desesperación ¿Verdad?

"Dile a los demás que no hagan nada al respecto, pero si el resto del FBI planea atacarlos y meterlos en custodia, avísenme."

Halle salió de mi cuarto y yo ya había terminado la hamburguesa. La torta de queso no duró mucho tampoco, lo mismo con la malteada -que era la mas grande y roja que había visto en mi vida… yo creía que la fresa sacaba jugo rosa- y fui interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por Gevanni.

"Aquí tienes" Me dijo, dejando una enorme bolsa de Toys R' Us frente a mi. "Por suerte tenían las cantidades que deseabas."

Yo me llevé la mano al cabello, enrollando con un dedo el mechón que caía frente a mis ojo derecho. "Llévate los platos." Gevanni sonrió y recogió todo, saliendo luego en silencio.

Busqué la casa de LEGO que había hecho. Rester la había movido esta mañana y no sabía donde estaba. La encontré junto a mi cama, en la mesa, donde todos los muñecos estaban. Comencé a trabajar en ella apenas la coloqué frente a mi. Que bueno que había pedido una cantidad exagerada de materiales. El tamaño presente no era de mi gusto. Comencé por el techo, poniéndolo todo del mismo color-rojo. Luego las paredes-azules- el piso-blanco- y los muebles-negros. El techo también lo expandí, colocándolo con un poco de espacio sobresaliente a cada lado, en forma inclinada hacia la derecha y con una ventana por la que diese el al ático desde el frente y una desde atrás.

Me tardé cinco horas en colocarlo todo de la forma en que quería, pero valió la pena. Ahora mis marionetas tenían casa. Y cada uno tenía un cuarto con cama, escritorio y armario. Ahora solo faltaba ubicarlos a cada uno en su lugar correspondiente.

Pero no lo hice. En cambio me acosté en mi cama a jugar con unos peluches que nadie sabe que tengo. Ahora que lo recuerdo… uno de estos peluches (un gorila pequeño) me lo regalaron cuando cumplí trece, y según Matt, fue Mello el que lo dejó frente a mi puerta.

Estas son las clases de cosas que recuerdo cuando mi cumpleaños esta cerca. Son las cosas que los niños normales piensan. Por eso es que yo no puedo pensarlas. Yo no soy un niño normal. Yo soy el sucesor de L.

Y debo cumplir con mi deber.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando alguien tocó mi hombro. No quise voltearme a ver quien era, solo moví la mano par que se fuera y decidí volver a dormirme. La persona volvió a tocarme el hombro y esta vez traté de golpearle, pero solo le di al aire. Un nuevo toque, acompañado por una risita, me hizo voltear.

Justo ahí, sentado en el borde la cama, estaba Matt.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa y me senté de golpe, llevándome una mano directo al cabello, comenzando a enrollarlo con el dedo índice, como siempre hago cuando estoy nervioso.

Matt rió y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Ummm… Esta cama es muchísimo mas cómoda que la mía"

"¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?"

"Pues…" Matt sonrió, quitando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro "Digamos que escuché por accidente que encontraron a Mello y tuve que venir."

"¿A qué?"

"A llevarme la evidencia claro está."

Me quedé callado y solo lo observé. Matt sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

"No puedo dejarla… si alguien llegara a verla, aparte de ustedes, estoy muerto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Se supone que soy el encargado de seguridad y discreción de… la mafia en la que esta Mello ahora."

Otra vez no supe que decir. Matt se levantó, acomodó su cabello y sus goggles.

"Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme." Sin decir mas me dejó solo en mi cuarto.

Me volví a mi derecha y vi que sobre la casa que había terminado de armar el día anterior estaba posado un pequeño osito de peluche. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, lo tomé y lo revisé. No era mas grande que mi mano y era de color chocolate.

Un golpe en mi puerta me hizo separar mis ojos del oso y con un suave 'adelante' la misma se abrió.

"Near" Era Halle. "El video ha desaparecido"

"Búsquenlo." Sonreí cuando ella ya estuvo fuera y decidí buscar la caja de dados.

Los LEGO sobrantes estaban acomodados en una esquina. Imagino que Gevanni los colocó ahí. Vi alrededor del cuarto y me di cuenta que todo estaba perfectamente arreglado. Gevanni nunca hacía esto. Y no creo que…

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Matt metido en mi cuarto?

Abrí las puertas corredizas de mi armario y, en el estante mas alto, se encontraba mi caja de dados. Coloqué la única silla que había en el cuarto frete a este y tomé la caja, revisando que estuviesen todos dentro antes de bajarme.

Dejé la caja en la silla y fui al baño. Una ducha de agua tibia y el cepillarme los dientes me tomó unos siete minutos. Apenas saliendo la puerta volvió a sonar. Gevanni habló desde afuera.

"La cinta fue recuperada, pero Mello desapareció completamente de ella."

Matt sabe como usar sus computadoras.

Me vestí y tomé la caja que había dejado antes en la silla y me dirigí a la sala de inteligencia de la SPK. Halle y Rester revisaban la cinta recién recuperada y Gevanni no estaba por ningún lado.

"Near," dijo Rester, mientras yo colocaba los primeros dados en su lugar correspondiente "No se puede hacer nada, todas las partes del video que tenían a Mello o laguna referencia del mismo desaparecieron"

"¿Cómo lo recuperaron?" Pregunté sin molestarme en verlos.

"Gevanni lo encontró en el sótano." Contestó Jas, otro de los miembros.

Mi ceja derecha se levantó al ver al antes mencionado entrar la habitación, acomodándose la corbata. Gevanni sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Cuando pasó a mi lado pude olerlo a la perfección: Tabaco.

Una semana después y nada sobre Mello había aparecido. Esta vez, en cambio, conseguimos recuperar los archivos borrados de la computadora de Watari. Entre ellos estaba la lista de sospechosos de L en el caso de Kira y los nombres y ubicaciones de muchos otros asesinos, ladrones y criminales en general.

"Esto es…" comenzó Rester, asombrado como nunca antes.

"El mejor archivo policíaco de todos los tiempos" Dije yo, examinando el caso de Kira con detalle.

Esta era, sin duda, la mejor de todas las pistas que teníamos con referente al caso. Y un nombre resaltaba en colores claros: Light Yagami. Rápidamente todos los miembros del SPK comenzaron a extraer y revisar todos los detalles del archivo. Las notas y revisiones hechas por L, las grandes listas de víctimas, los métodos utilizados por ellos. Absolutamente todo.

Y nos había tomado medio año el conseguirlo.

Mientras tomaba un descanso de leer todas las cosas que tenía que leer decidí ir a mi cuarto, en le cual me encontré al pelirrojo sentado, jugando con un Nintendo DS, en el piso, con la espalda recostada contra mi cama y las piernas cruzadas.

"Te dije que volvería." Dijo, sin levantar la mirada.

"No lo hiciste."

"¿A no? Umm…" se quedó callado unos instantes en los cuales su DS hacia ruidos molestos. "Debí olvidarlo."

Ignoré a Matt y me decidí hacer lo que había venido a hacer, tomar una ducha. Al salir, el chico seguía sentado, en la misma posición, jugando. Yo sonreí al verlo y me senté frente a el, con una rodilla contra mi pecho.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de poder ver los ojos azules cubiertos por los goggles del pelirrojo.

"¿Qué tal?" Preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado "Los archivos, claro."

"Bien." Contesté, llevándome un dedo a mi cabello. "Pero no tenías que haberlo hecho."

"No hagas pucheros" Matt sonrió, estirando las piernas, colocándolas cada una a un lado, sin tocarme. "Tómalo como un regalo."

Mi ceja se levantó levemente y su sonrisa se expandió.

"¿Es tu cumpleaños o no?" Y mi brazo cayó al suelo.

Matt rió, levantándose. Caminó hasta el otro lado del cuarto, donde estaba algo grande y negro lo que me imaginé que era su bolso. Volvió junto a mi con algo en las manos.

"Toma" dijo, colocando una pequeña caja rectangular de color violeta frente a mi.

No dije nada mientras lo abría, pero una sonrisa se formó en mi mente al ver que, dentro de la caja, había una barra de chocolate y una bolsita de seda negro. Sin ver el rostro del otro abrí la bolsita, y una cadena fina de oro blanco se resbaló a mi mano.

Matt rió y ofreció el colocar la prenda en mi cuello. Yo asentí, sin poder hablar y este la tomó de mi mano y se arrodilló detrás de mi. Sus manos hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera por mi cuarto cuando rozaron contra mi piel, y el aroma que el pelirrojo despedía llenaba mi nariz.

Una mezcla de tabaco y chocolate.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunté, unos minutos después, mientras contemplaba mi reflejo en el espejo de mano que el pelirrojo me había dado.

"Porque es tu cumpleaños." Contestó Matt, que había vuelto a su juego. No dije mas nada, el sonido del DS siendo lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. "además," dijo, segundos después, sonriendo, aún sin mirarme "Somos tus amigos."

Yo sonreí ligeramente y le devolví el espejo.

Matt apagó el DS, acomodó su cabello y tomó su bolso, dispuesto a irse. Yo lo observé mientras caminaba a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla.

"Asegúrate de comerte el chocolate" dijo, sonriéndome "Y nunca te quites la cadena."

"¿Por qué?" No pude evitar preguntar, la sonrisa del pelirrojo ensanchándose.

"Porque Mello quiere verte con ella puesta." Y sin decir mas nada, salió.

Yo sonreí anchamente y toqué la prenda que se tapaba con mi camisa. Vi el chocolate en la cama, junto al pequeño oso que Matt había dejado antes. Me acerqué a la cama y tomé el oso. Sonreí al notar que el pequeño animalito tenía una cruz roja pintada en la barriga.

Salí del cuarto, esperando encontrar a Matt, dirigiéndome en dirección contraria a la que usualmente iba. Crucé en la esquina y pude ver a Matt apareciendo tras una puerta, caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba.

"Gracias" dije, cuando este se detuvo frente a mi.

"No lo agradezcas" dijo, sonriendo, mientras colocaba un cigarrillo entre sus labios. "Feliz Cumpleaños Near."

Matt siguió su camino, pasándome de largo, pero se detuvo segundos después "Cuida bien a Chocolate." Y sin decir mas nada, desapareció en una esquina.

Yo sonreí. El oso se llamaba Chocolate. Gevanni apareció momentos después a mi lado.

"Gevanni" Dije, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la sala de inteligencia "Hueles a tabaco."

El hombre a mi lado se excusó y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su cuarto. Sonreí de nuevo. Hoy, sin duda, va a ser un día que nunca voy a poder olvidar.

_Cuatro años después y Chocolate está sentado en mi cama. Nunca tuve la fiesta que siempre deseé y no pienso que la valla a tener, pero sin duda me alegró saber que, incluso años después de no haberlos visto, Mello y Matt aún me deseaban Feliz Cumpleaños, cada uno a su manera. _

_Gracias. _

_**FIN.**_

**El final es algo que tenía planeado desde el principio, pero me costó llegar hacia el. **

**Espero que te halla gustado, aunque no sea tan largo como quería hacerlo, pero es que todas las cosas que tenía planeadas se me olvidaron JAJAJAJA.**

**Y si se dan cuenta… hay muchas cosas que apuntan hacia una pareja que me encanta xD**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Lav.**

**Te quiere, Danybel. **


End file.
